1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic multilayer substrate and a manufacturing method therefor, and more particularly, to a ceramic multilayer substrate including at least one of internal electrodes and surface electrodes and to a manufacturing method for such a ceramic multilayer substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a ceramic multilayer substrate has a structure in which electrodes (surface electrodes and internal electrodes) are provided on the surface of and inside a ceramic substrate (substrate body) which is formed by stacking a plurality of ceramic layers.
In such a ceramic multilayer substrate, as the size of the substrate becomes smaller, it is necessary that surface electrodes and internal electrodes be disposed at narrower intervals and at higher density, and thus, short-circuiting between adjacent surface electrodes or adjacent internal electrodes may likely to occur.
In order to solve such a problem, the following manufacturing method for a ceramic circuit board (ceramic multilayer substrate) has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-151351). By adjusting the composition of a conductive paste used for forming surface electrodes and internal electrodes, oozing of the conductive paste from the surface electrodes or the internal electrodes is suppressed or prevented, thereby preventing the occurrence of short-circuiting between electrodes.
However, in the method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-151351, although it is possible to prevent oozing of a conductive paste from the entire pattern, which forms surface electrodes and internal electrodes formed by printing the conductive paste, it is difficult to prevent the occurrence of sudden or local oozing or spreading of a conductive paste from the surface electrodes and the internal electrodes. The occurrence of local oozing or spreading of a conductive paste from the surface electrodes and the internal electrodes is caused by the extending of a pattern to a printer or by plate releasing. Thus, the occurrence of local oozing or spreading of a conductive paste is unavoidable in some cases even if the conductive paste itself is changed. Moreover, as a matter of fact, even if improvements in a print pattern or a printer are made, such local or sudden oozing or spreading of a conductive paste from surface electrodes and internal electrodes is unavoidable in some cases in a mass-production process.